1. Field
This invention relates generally to riding lawn mowers and, more particularly, to the height adjustment mechanism associated with the apparatus for suspending the cutting deck beneath the mower frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, hand operated lifting mechanisms were standard equipment for raising and lowering the cutting decks on riding lawn mowers. Such mechanisms typically comprise a relatively long lever projecting upwardly from the foot rest area, having a handle on the upper end to be grasped and pulled by the driver when raising the cutting deck. The cutting height may be established by securing the lever in one of a plurality of slots or notches formed in the foot rest area, or by some other system providing a finite number of discrete settings for the deck height.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,825, issued Aug. 18, 1992, to Trefz, et al., hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a pedal operated lifting system is provided for replacing conventional hand operated levers. While the system for suspending and moving the cutting deck shown in the '825 patent represents a significant improvement, the cutting height adjustment mechanism still provides only a finite number of discrete settings. Furthermore, the apparatus for suspending and adjusting the cutting deck includes numerous components which add to the complexity and cost of the mower. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for a suspending apparatus for use on a riding mower having a cutting height adjustment mechanism which provides infinite adjustability, within a range, and which comprises a minimum number of components.